


a loyal devotee

by lueccid (orphan_account)



Series: porn fics lmao [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Crushes, Don't Like Don't Read, God Complex, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Pet Names, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Service Top, Smut, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Unrequited Crush, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lueccid
Summary: "Would you do everything I ask you to do? Without hesitation?"Gods- "Yes."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: porn fics lmao [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021396
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	a loyal devotee

**Author's Note:**

> reminder; only personas are being shipped :)

Punz took a sharp inhale, eyes widening a bit when he felt his back softly slam the door to his house. He gulped, swallowing the alarm in his throat, and glanced up to look at the man-  _ god _ . He expected to meet the same eerie mask the God wore, instead, to his surprise, he met pretty green eyes that seemed to hold the answers to everything in the entire universe.

Punz opened his mouth to say something, to ask what the hell Dream was doing, to push him away and scramble away to hide his red face and hardening dick. But Gods, Dream was so, so  _ smart _ and  _ fast _ .

"Tell me, Punz, would you do everything for me?" The God asked, staring into his eyes, sharp and fierce. The other blonde blinked, frowning in confusion.

_ Wha- _ "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" He asked, ignoring the burning sensation that rose in his cheeks, embarrassed and flustered at his own answer. Gods! He sounded so desperate.

But that's what he was, wasn't he? Desperate for validation and attention from the God in front of him, yearning to earn the same approval and praise Sapnap and George got. As quickly as it came, Punz shoved his jealousy to the side.

Dream was still staring at him, blinking slowly. "How far would you go?"

Punz shifted nervously, blinking when he noticed Dream had his hands gripped together, pinned against the door to his house. He breathed in.

"As far as you want me to go."

"Would you do  _ everything  _ I ask you to do? Without hesitation?"

_ Gods-  _ " _ Yes. _ "

Dream's lips curled into a grin. With his free hand, he reached up and cradled his cheek. Punz flushed red, relishing at how warm his hand was, how  _ big  _ and  _ calloused  _ it was, distantly wondering if he could cradle his cock with one hand-

"Don't lose me now, Punz. You're doing so good." Dream's purred brought said man out of his thoughts, blinking in surprise.

"Wha-"

As quick as a snake, as a predator, Dream stuck two fingers inside of Punz's mouth, watching with amusement as the young man choked slightly, having been caught off guard.

Punz tried to pull away but to his excitement-  _ excitement?! _ \- Dream simply followed until Punz slammed his head against the door, whining softly. Like an obedient dog who knew what to do without instructions, Punz sucked on the two fingers.

He felt something heavy fall over him, like a sense of relish and safety, or perhaps a feeling of  _ finally.  _

The older man watched with aroused amusement, watching as the man sucked on his index and pointer finger. He grinned when he pulled his fingers away, the younger man whining and trying to follow the fingers. He whined softly, quieting down when Dream hushed him softly.

Releasing his pinned hands, Dream leaned down and gently nibbled on his earlobe, grinning when he heard the young man whine slightly, shake with shocked pleasure. Almost perfectly, Dream settled his hand on his hips, slipping inside his hoodie and touching the soft skin. Dream digs his fingers into his hips, his flesh, wanting nothing more than to bite down onto those hips and cover them in teeth marks and bruises.

"Punz, let me give you a gift," Dream purred lowly, his breath hot against Punz. The young man shivers, breathing heavily, eyes half hooded. "Let me show you how much I appreciate you being so  _ loyal  _ to me."

Punz reached up and gripped his shoulders, gripping his broad shoulders, and whined out, "Please."

* * *

His back hits the inside of his door, fingers trembling to lock the door. Punz struggled to keep up with Dream, who moved too quickly, traveling to his lips, biting and sucking, then to his jawline and his neck. Punz groaned out when the God bit down, sucking on his neck, no doubt giving him bruises. Punz bared his throat even more and gasped in pleasure, teeth biting down and sucking intensely.

"Dream-" Punz groaned out, bucking his hips forward. Growling animalistically, Dream slammed him against the door, roughly pushing his leg in between his legs, rubbing against Punz's hard cock. Punz cried out, reaching up with trembling hands to grip his hair.

" _ Dream, Dream, Dream, _ " Punz says his name like a prayer, lost in his thoughts to truly comprehend anything, " _ Please! _ "

Dream gave mercy and yanked the other blonde away, practically throwing him towards bed. Before he had any time to register anything, Dream was already on Punz. Straddling his hips, Dream breathed heavily, reaching down and helping Punz pull his hoodie up.

As he threw his hood to the side, Punz shivered, air cold to his burning body. Punz buckled his hips up, moaning at the small bit of pleasure he achieved.

Dream stared at him, grinding down, eyes seemingly glowing behind half hooded eyes. Punz panted, cheeks red.

Whining, Punz tugged at Dream's own hoodie. Without any other word, Dream tugged his hood off. Punz took the time to ogle at the God's body, eyeing the muscular and athletic built, traveling to his muscled arms. He was lean and lithe, but muscular at the same time.

Grinning, Dream moved back, sitting on his calves. Reaching down, Dream swiftly unbuttoned Punz's pants, watching in amusement as the other man grew a hot red. The God yanked both his pants and underwear down, feeling his own cock practically preen against his jeans when Punz's cock leaped out, standing tall and proud.

He was nowhere near Dream's size, but  _ Gods, _ Dream thought, he was absolutely  _ pretty _ .

Purring, Dream slid off of the bed and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his pants and slid them off, along with his underwear. He watched as Punz gawked at him, eyes widening a bit.

"Don't worry," Dream reassured as he climbed onto the bed again, dropping onto his arms and knees in front of Punz's cock, grinning,"I plan on riding you and breaking you."

" _ Fuck! _ " Punz snarled out, eyes rolling back a bit as Dream took him into his mouth. Though it was merely his head, it was enough for Punz to tremble.

Dream hummed around the head, licking the slit and sucking on the head, watching as the blonde trembled with pleasure. Dipping his head, Dream took more of him in, letting his tongue swirl and suck on his cock. He bobbed his head a bit, finding his rhythm. He pulled back, stopping at the top.

He kissed the head.

Punz moaned out loud as Dream took the entirety of his cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks for good measurement. His nose brushing against his golden pubic hair, drooling a bit. Punz cursed under his breath as the man pulled back. Eventually, he sat up a steady pace, bobbing his head up and down.

Punz groaned and moaned, arching his back, pleasure consuming head. Hesitating for a bit, Punz bucked his head up. Dream moaned around him, sending vibrations around his cock.

_ Fuck. _

And like that, Punz reached down and gripped his leader's hair, gripping it tight and relishing in the way the man moaned, before practically bucking into his face. Punz cursed out, panting and swearing in pleasure. His cock slid in and out of Dream's mouth, the man staying still and working his magic around Punz.

Eventually, Punz grew  _ closer  _ to his release. His hips faltered, becoming weaker, grip loosening. " _ Shit- _ " Punz gasped out, bucking his hips a few more times, getting closer and closer, and just as he reached his point-

Dream pulled off of his cock with a slick pop.

" _ Dream!? _ "

Dream laughed, his voice a bit scratchy from the use of it. He grinned and looked at Punz, chuckling at his alarmed and  _ almost  _ disappointed look.

"I was so close, dude, what the fuck?!" Punz grumbled, frowning.

"Did you forget I'm going to ride you?" Dream chirped, reaching behind him and flushing a bit. Punz's cock twitched a bit and watched as Dream groaned softly, a pop in the air.

At Punz's confused face, Dream smirked and raised his hand, showing off a rather big buttplug.

"Been keeping this bad boy all day, just for you." Dream purred, coming out haggard and heavy. Dream crawled to his lap and swung his leg over his hips. He placed his hands on Punz's chest and wiggled his ass over the tip of cock, laughing quietly when Punz whined, and then-

Both men groaned in heavenly pleasure. Punz at the way his cockhead was engulfed in something hot and tight, Dream at the way he finally had something in him, something that was real and twitching and throbbing. Dream panted and sunk down slowly, cursing as Punz's cock stretched him.

It wasn't until he sat down on his cock, all the way in, did both release a breath of relief. They stayed quiet, Dream adjusting to him and Punz silently relishing at how tight and warm he was around him.

Dream placed his hand on Punz's chest and pulled back up, resting on the tip before pushing back down. Dream whimpered a bit, swallowing as he rose up and down. Punz mindlessly let his hands rest on his hips, slowly gravitating towards his ass cheeks and  _ gripping  _ them.

_ "Fuck- _ " Dream moaned, eyes darkening. He picked up the pace, Punz bucking his hips to meet his drops, and it wasn't long before they found a pace.

The room quickly filled up with the sound of the bed creaking, skin slapping together, grunts and moans of pleasure rising into the air.

Dream had long since stopped riding, letting Punz fuck him. His balls slapped against his ass cheeks, a sign of how hard and fast he was going.

" _ Dream,"  _ Punz gasped out, tightening his grip on Dream's ass and picking up the pace, " _ Fuck- I need to cum- _ "

Dream leaned and slammed their lips together, biting down on his lips. With a growl, Dream pulled back, breathing fanning over Punz's lips.

" _ C'mon my little devotee, cum for your God. _ "


End file.
